Temptation
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Vanitas is tempted by his wife Xion, for thirteen days, just so he can go on vacation. Let's watch him suffer, shall we?


_**A/N: lalalalaalalalala my sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah….**_

* * *

><p>"Hey. Vanitas." said Xion, walking over to her husband, and placedher arms over his shoulders, and nipped at her neck.<p>

"Hmm?" said the gold eyed enigma, reading a book.

"I have a bet for you." said Xion, sitting down at the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah." he said with extreme indifference, flipping to the next page on his book.

Xion glared.

Vanitas, noticing it in about five seconds, put down the book and said, "What?"

Xion took the book, and threw it on the couch. Vanitas scoffed.

"So what's the bet?" said Vanitas, sipping some of his coffee.

"For thirteen nights, you can't have sex with me." said Xion.

Vanitas nearly choked on his coffee, and Xion had to pat his back to get it out the wrong pipe.

Every night, the two had their…..nightly rituals, and it was the only was to relax after the day. How could he give that up?

But then…..he thought of the gain.

"What do I get?" asked Vanitas.

"So yes?" smiled Xion.

"Tell me what I get first."

"You get a cruise to Destiny Islands with Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, you know our old friends." said Xion.

"If I lose?"

"No vacation with them." said Xion simply.

"Deal." said Vanitas, rolling his eyes.

"Terms of this bet is: number one, after ten thirty p.m., you must get into the bedroom and do whatever I say." said Xion, stopping to see if he was following.

"Go on."

"Number two: If you do any type of sexual activity with me, you'll lose."

"Does that include kissing?" asked Vanitas, risking another sip of coffee.

"Depends. If it's on my forehead, I'll let it go." said Xion, yawning.

"Fine. Is that it?" asked Vanitas, standing up.

"Yep, oh and for the next thirteen nights, you have to resist type of seduction I might try on you."

Vanitas's eye twitched. Xion was really good at seducing people. It was how they met anyway. Vanitas had been studying when Xion had attempted to seduce him to go out on a date with him. He had agreed, but only after he finished studying. Lies. He had gone out with her anyway. He still passed the test with an 100 anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Night I<em>

Vanitas looked at the clock.

_10:27_

"Shit." he muttered, stretching, and walking towards the bedroom.

There lay Xion, in a black tank top, with nearly see through panties.

"Come here." she said, arousing him immediately.

He walked over to her, and laid down on the bed, pulling the sheets over them.

She got under the blankets herself, and hugged him tightly. He attempted to move away, but was unfortunately restrained.

She buried her head into his chest, and breathed in and out, warming his chest, and Vanitas struggled with not taking her.

She actually, fell asleep first, which was a relief. He now tried to pull back again. Still didn't work.

He kept his erection as far away as he could from her though, and hopefully, things would turn out okay tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Night II<em>

"Crap…." whispered Vanitas, threading his black hair silently.

If last night was night one, then what was night thirteen?

"Vanitas." whispered a voice behind him.

"_(censored)" _thought Vanitas, sweat beading down his head.

Xion nibbled on his ear, and whispered, "Why aren't you in the bed? You don't want to be with me?"

Vanitas suppressed a groan, and saw, scratch that, felt her smirk against his ear.

"Come on." Xion tugged him by the hand, and he saw dark lipstick on her soft lips. Damn. She was good.

Vanitas followed her into the bedroom, where Xion took off her shirt and pants to reveal what she had worn yesterday.

"To punish you for being late, take off your pants." said Xion, walking over to him, and putting her arms around his head, and touched their noses intimately. It took Vanitas nearly all of his will power not to slam their lips together.

He took his pants off, revealing blood-red boxers.

"Good boy."

He growled and got into bed with her, pulling the covers over them. She slowly wrapped around him, constricting her legs around his hips, squeezing just a little bit.

That only made his erection harder. She occasionally, accidentally, "rubbed" on him, causing him to mentally groan.

Soon, the blue eyed seductress fell asleep, but not loosening her grip one bit.

Vanitas sighed with relief when she did, and watched her drool onto the pillow. She was cute this way. Soon, even he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Night III<em>

Vanitas, struggling with an erection already, made his way towards the bedroom. He mentally sighed with relief with he saw the same tank top and panties.

"Want one?" asked Xion, who was absent mindedly eating strawberries, and Vanitas took one, reluctantly.

"Feed me." smirked Xion, laying down on the bed.

Vanitas silently took a strawberry, and popping it into her mouth, she chewed the fruit slowly, and soon nipped at his earlobe, and soon neck.

Xion, had already ducked under the covers, and attached herself to Vanitas's leg, and he felt her core, hot and soaking wet. He suppressed another moan, and Xion rubbed up and down, just a little bit.

Pressing her mouth to his neckline, she bit him slowly and agonizingly until he began to thread Xion's hair, to keep himself busy.

Xion moaned, and bit harder, but just as slow.

Xion didn't fall asleep at all this time. She stayed up until he, after what seemed to be hours of torture, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Night IV<em>

Xion had made Vanitas carry her to bedroom, and laid her down gently.

"Take my shirt off for me." she whispered seductively into his ear.

He did so, and she said to take off her tank top. All that was left was a thin, black bra.

She put her arms around him, and brushed her lips against his, and Vanitas attempted to rush forward and take her, but stopped himself.

That night was surprisingly quick. She had fallen asleep fast, but like the other nights, still tightly constricted around Vanitas.

Vanitas had only fallen asleep after smelling her sweet hair for about three hours.

* * *

><p><em>Night V<em>

Xion moaned out loud as she straddled him, and slammed their hips together, causing him to let out a moan.

"You know, I didn't say you couldn't speak." said Xion, pressing her lips to his neck, and beginning to bite.

"Better that way." muttered Vanitas, closing his eyes.

"Tired? How 'bout a massage?" asked Xion, squeezing a little harder.

"Maybe tomorrow." yawned Vanitas, hugging her, and burying his head into her hair.

Vanitas found that smelling her hair was the best way to fall asleep quickly, and end the torture.

Xion smiled. She knew he'd find a way out. But she wasn't giving up.

* * *

><p><em>Night VI<em>

That night she had removed all the pillows, save for one.

"The hell?" muttered Vanitas, looking at one pillow.

"You're gonna use my stomach as a pillow, silly." said Xion, climbing onto the bed already.

Vanitas's eye twitched. End of the hair smelling technique.

He laid down on her soft stomach, and felt her tickling him with her long fingernails, and he let out a moan.

"Let it out, Vanitas." she said, smiling.

But he had already fallen asleep.

Damn.

* * *

><p><em>Night VII<em>

"Tonight you're getting a massage, whether you want it or not." said Xion, holding a box full of relaxing things.

Lighting brownish-reddish candles, she said, "Take off your clothes."

He did what she wanted, and she said, smirking, "Now take off mine."

Irritation forming on his face, he still did so, revealing her naked body.

"Lay down. Relax." she whispered in his ear, and he laid down on his back, taking a deep breath.

Putting some oil on her hands, she then straddled his back, and began to slowly massage his neck, letting Vanitas's tension flow out of his body.

She moved downwards, and moved her cool, petite hands under him, to his body, and his abs.

He closed his eyes, and felt his erection bulging on the bed.

She nipped at his neck and left red spots in her wake.

Moving her hands back up to his back, she massaged his hips, and he let out a long moan.

"That's it…" whispered Xion into his ear.

After about another fifteen minutes, Xion stood up and blew out the candles, and pulled the covers over the two.

"Hold me." said Xion.

Vanitas grunted. But, nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her and soon her breathing calmed down, and became slow and calm.

* * *

><p><em>Night VIII<em>

"You've done pretty good so far." said Xion, putting her head on his shoulder.

Vanitas smiled, and kissed her forehead, and continued to read his book.

"Night eight. I thought for sure that you'd crack by now." said Xion, putting away his book, taking off her shirt, and fingering the lining of Vanitas's shirt.

"Fine." he mumbled, taking off his shirt, and hugging her, until Xion wiggled out of his grip. And said, "Not yet."

She pulled out a box of fruits, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.

"Damn." muttered Vanitas, looking at the box of fruits.

Strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, cranberries, and some other fruits were tightly packaged in a box.

"Lay down. Relax." purred Xion, pulling out a bottle of chocolate sauce and some strawberries.

Vanitas laid down, but instead tensed as she poured out the dark sticky liquid onto his stomach. He hissed as she bent down and licked off the chocolate sauce off of his stomach, and she climbed up on top of him.

She took a strawberry, and said, "Open." Vanitas opened her mouth, and she popped the fruit into his mouth. He crushed the fruit in his mouth, and sat back up, while Xion pushed him back down, and straddled him, and put her arms around his head, while slowly using her legs to pull down his pants.

She let out a moan, as she began to give him gentle kisses across his jaw line, as he struggled to keep his hands under control.

Taking a handful of blueberries and blackberries, she sprinkled them over his body, licking them off his shoulder, and crushing the berry in her mouth slowly, some juice from the fruit dripping down her chin.

She laid on top of him, crushing all remaining berries on him, and creating sticky fluids to cover their bodies.

"You better change these sheets." growled Vanitas, as she suckled off another stray berry near his neck.

"Sure." said Xion, moving up onto his chest.

She placed her forehead right above his, her hair drooping right above his face, and her lips right above his face.

She turned off the lights and growled, "Vanitas. Hold me."

He did so, aroused, and attempted to ignore her kisses around his body, and when she licked off patches of sticky juice that had dried on his body, and she **loved **the way he shuddered when she licked the patches off of him.

Wrapping her arms around his head, she crooned her neck into a comfortable spot, and began to sleep, while Vanitas's eyelids drooped themselves until he too, fell into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Night IX<em>

"Vanitas," whispered Xion, straddling him on the carpet floor on their bedroom.

Vanitas tried to get up, but she just pushed him back down, and brushed their noses together.

Opening up a sleeping bag, she and Vanitas got into one, and she and him were locked in a one person only sleeping bag, sweating, naked, and aroused.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you've gone to sleep these past few nights." said Xion, suckling on his chest, covering it in spit.

Vanitas groaned in response. His member was tightly constricted in this bag, and it was really near a certain someone's sacred area, which was scalding hot. She had really out done herself this time.

Grabbing a pillow, he put it between him and the carpeted floor, and tried to fall asleep as quick as he could, but it was no use, with Xion occasionally rubbing against his lower regions, and the uncomfortable, sweaty space they had together.

Eventually, Xion herself, began to sleep on his warm and spit-covered chest, and Vanitas attempted to wriggle out. Fail. Way too tight.

He'll just have to wait 'till next morning.

* * *

><p><em>Night X<em>

Xion had actually pulled out a knife and cut out an opening for them both to get out. Figured.

Coming home from work, he heard running water in the bath room.

"Xion?" he asked, when the woman popped out, wet and naked, not even in a towel, said, "Come on."

Rolling his eyes, he undressed, and got into the bathroom, while he heard the lock click behind the two.

She pounced on his chest, pushing him down and kissing him everywhere she could get. Using a long fingernail to scratch away dirt from the day, she got a bottle of shampoo, and told him to stand up, saying that she was gonna wash his hair.

Turning on the shower, she set it to cold, and shuddered as the shower head burst to life, spraying cold, freezing water over the two.

Putting some shampoo into her hand, she reached up and scrubbed his messy black hair for about a minute. She put her hands on his hips, and closed her eyes as she felt the cool water pounding on her back.

She pressed her lips to his warm chest and shuddered, and he reached for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed out an ample amount of it out. Xion looked up at him with those blue bright eyes, as he began to scrub her hair.

She shuddered and moaned as he massaged her scalp slowly. Walking under the full blast of the shower, bubbles raced down their bodies, as Xion pushed Vanitas down, turning off the shower.

Panting, Xion meshed their bodies together and began to curve her body into a comfortable spot onto him.

"Vanitas. Carry me back to our room."

Raising an eyebrow, he still carried her there, wedding style and laid her wet body onto the bed sheets. As promised, the bed sheets were changed.

"Come here." purred Xion, pulling the blankets over them for the tenth time.

She straddled him underneath the blankets, and rocked back and forth, while he closed his eyes and attempted to suppress another groan.

"Let it out." said Xion seductively, kissing his neck, and leaving a red mark on him.

She fell asleep soon, closing her eyes slowly after what seemed to be an hour of tempting him.

* * *

><p><em>Night XI<em>

"Did we finish those fruits a couple nights ago?" asked Xion, nibbling on his ear.

"No." said Vanitas cautiously.

Xion went back into the kitchen and got out the remaining fruits, and returned to Vanitas who had begun reading his book.

"Put that away." scolded Xion, opening up the box of fruits, and taking away Vanitas's book. Taking off her tank top, and unbuttoning Vanitas's shirt, she popped a fruit into his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressing their noses together.

Gulping down fruit after fruit, Xion rubbed a blackberry across his chest, and licked the fruit off of his chest after the juice began to drip down into his boxers.

He put his head back and moaned, and Xion straddled him and felt his stiff shaft through the cloth of his boxers. Xion sucked his skin and bit into his skin, blood leaking through.

He groaned as the pain coursed through his body. "Emo." mumbled Xion, but still sucking on the wound on his neck. The mark still bled, and the blood flowed down his neck.

Pulling out another fruit she wiped off the blood down his neck, and she placed the fruit on his bottom lip and he licked the fruit into his tongue. Enjoying the salty flavor on his tongue, he sucked the fruit and swallowed it.

Finishing off all the fruit, she finally pulled out a two bottles of whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

Quickly opening up his boxers, Xion mischievously squeezed out a large glob of whipped cream down his boxers. He moaned as Xion pushed him down onto the bed. Squeezing out large globs of whipped cream, she also poured out the remaining chocolate sauce onto the white fluffy clouds on his chest.

She quickly licked his chest clean, her mouth caked with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

Throwing out the box of fruits away, she pulled the blankets over the two, and she pressed their bodies together, with Xion's smooth lips right next to Vanitas's own.

* * *

><p><em>Night XII<em>

This night was the hardest night of them all, save for the thirteenth night. Xion undressed as usual, but didn't have anything to show him.

Vanitas muttered a curse under his breath, and hugged her as usual. But when he started to dream, things got out of control.

He was having a wet dream.

"_Wake up, silly." said a cool, but undeniably arousing voice._

_Opening his eyes, Vanitas saw a black haired woman hanging above him, dressed only in a matching black and white bra and panties._

_Hardening slightly, she said, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Vanitas examined his surroundings. _

"_A beach, with no one her-and oh shit." thought Vanitas, while Xion began to rub up and down._

_Vanitas knew this was too good to be true, but accepted this dream anyway._

_Xion kissed him, smiling while doing so. _

_Vanitas, kissed back, having been deprived of sexual pleasure for days._

_Xion pulled him up, and they both entered the cool ocean water. Vanitas, kissing, and biting her neck, enjoyed the sound of her moans._

_Pressing her against the cool sand, he ripped off any remaining clothes that the both of them had on. He was too aroused, and this time, he needed her orgasm to soothe him. _

_About to thrust in, she disappeared. So did the beach. And soon, it all _came rushing back.

"Mother-" said Vanitas, and Xion smirked.

Eye twitching, Vanitas knew that Xion had planned this. She had probably pinched him, judging on the way a part of his body ached with pain.

"Good morning sleepyhead." said Xion innocently.

Vanitas muttered a morning, and attempted to go back to his wet dream, which was futile. He had work today anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Night XIII<em>

"The final night." said Vanitas to himself, opening the door to their apartment. He heard some one moaning, and it was coming from the bedroom.

The door was a little bit open, and he saw something that aroused him beyond all the other nights.

There lay Xion, arching her back as she shoved a dildo into herself, and with various vibrators laying across the bed.

She gasped as she began to go limp, whimpering as she orgasmed. She threw the dildo away, and pulled out a vibrator.

She pressed it to her nub, instantly making her arch and flop around, but still she pressed the toy harder into herself, and she soon turned it off, shoving a pillow down there, and letting out a low, but long moan as she stroked herself, soon spilling out her juices.

Vanitas gulped. This was night thirteen anyway. Stripping, he walked into the room as if he hadn't seen what had happened. She smirked and said, "Don't. I even saw you." She rolled her eyes, and straddled him.

He suppressed a moan, feeling her core still wet and burning hot from her recent….masturbation with sex toys. She grinned, and judging by her expression, she wasn't gonna let him sleep tonight.

She shuddered as she rubbed up and down on his stomach, her hands wrapping around her favorite place, his neck.

She made him sit on the back board of the bed, and he closed his eyes, attempting not to buck his hips when she stuck her tongue into his naval.

Xion smiled and nibbled on his ear, sticking her tongue into there too. He shuddered and grabbed her waist, attempting to wrestle her back down onto the bed, but to no avail. She licked the sides of his lips, and letting his moans out, she purred, "Lay down."

He did so, and she moved her mouth to the sides of his neck. Kissing and biting, she made her way down to his chest, where her warm sweaty hands roamed, while she licked his nipple.

Moving her mouth lower, she was dangerously close to his member, and her chin brushed it, and standing up, she went into the bathroom, pulling out a cold towel.

"No." said Vanitas, retracting his legs.

"Calm down."

She climbed on top of him, and used the towel to wipe his face of the dirt and sweat from the day.

"I can't kiss your face when it's so dirty like that." murmured Xion, unconsciously sitting on his chest, making Vanitas suppress a groan.

Squeezing the remaining water onto his chest, she blew on it, which made his skin form goosebumps. Xion smirked, and said, "Flip over."

He did so, and Xion mounted his back. Here, he was completely at her mercy.

Running a finger down her back, he felt something strange. She was laying down on his back, and fingering herself. Thrusting a finger into her domain, she closed her eyes, and curled her toes.

Moving her fingers around, she obviously wasn't satisfied, and pulled out her fingers, which were caked in cum. Holding her fingers to his nose, Vanitas smelled her sex and wanted so badly to lick her fingers clean.

Grinding her hand against her slimy pussy, she let out a moan as she increased the speed of her hand, and soon she felt a knot in her stomach uncurl. She flipped over on Vanitas's back, and she spilled out, moaning.

Feeling sticky, Vanitas took the towel and wiped himself clean, while Xion, with her fingers wet and cum covered, began to draw shapes on his chest.

Xion straddled him, and touched their noses like all the other nights and began to bite all over his face, and licked his ear, and blew on it, feeling Vanitas shudder as the spit cooled on his ear.

Vanitas knew he couldn't survive this night if Xion kept this up. Xion was gonna make him give in.

And so, while Xion was busy tracing circles on his chest, Vanitas pulled her close, and hugged her, not letting her move.

"Vanitas," whimpered Xion, attempting to pry herself away from him, was now extremely tempted by his erection, and her lust.

"Be quiet." muttered Vanitas, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up, Vanitas's eyes blinked. He had made it! Hurrah!<p>

There was Xion, her eyes closed, and she was still hugging him tightly.

"Xion."

She stirred but didn't wake up.

He pressed his lips to hers, and she woke up near instantly.

"Vanitas." she groaned.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her, making her moan like she hasn't in thirteen days.

"Come on. Let's pack for the trip." said Xion, pushing him away from her.

Vanitas and Xion began to pack, and while Xion was packing some clothes, Vanitas headed into the kitchen.

Opening a cabinet, Vanitas took out two handcuffs, and pocketed them.

He chuckled. She was gonna pay.

* * *

><p>Xion was waking up in a soft bed, and she saw a window, with ocean waters. She was going to raise her hands to stretch, but she felt a tug.<p>

"What the hell…" muttered Xion, looking at the silver metal.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a voice sitting on the bed.

"Aren't we going to go play golf on the roof of the cruise with Ventus and Rena?'

"Cancelled that. We're doing that tomorrow." said Vanitas, kissing her neck.

She moaned, and said, "What a-are you doing?"

"You're going to pay for those thirteen nights that I missed."

She only had time to breathe before he pulled the blankets over them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Done. This is my longest oneshot ever. Ta-ta!**_


End file.
